Carrot Village
Carrot Village, once known as Monster Carrots Village, was held under the rule of the Rabbit gang for years until kid Goku liberated it by disbanding the gang. Since then the Village has maintained itself as a very well kept and Independent village. The village is located towards the far west end of Diablo Desert. The Ice-Jin and the Namekian.Category:Locations Bassoon paces through the street, occasionally glancing down at the people he towers over, he looks up at the sky with a slight look of concern but then carries on walking through the crowd. Tundra is hovering above Carrot village looking around, he senses Bassoons above average power level as he wasn't trying the strongly conceal it. Tundra looks a bit confused once he's spotted him but his expression returns to normal after a second of consideration. He looks down at all the pitifully weak humans all around. Bassoon without looking fires clothes beam at the floating Ice-Jin "You look... Chilly" he remarks as a scarf forms around his neck, Bassoon continues pacing through the crowd. Tundra glares at Bassoon removing the scarf. "I'll have you know I'm not cold in the slightest namekian it's actually very nice out today. So what's a namekian doing here anyway? I thought Lord Freiza wiped your race out years ago." "You shouldn't group me with the weak Namekians of the planet,... Your Freiza wouldn't hold a candle to my power... And honestly you caught me at a bad time, I'm just having a nice walk in my new body" Bassoon stretches increasing his size a few feet then returning to his normal towering height. "Whats an ice-cube doing on Earth?" "Nameks are a strong warrior race, you disgrace their honour so happily? Strange. Lord Frieza's power now seems underwhelming but their was a time when he was the strongest being in the universe next to his family and that's to be respected. Strange... I can't say I've ever heard of a namek being able to change size so freely though." He ponders for a moment. "It's Ice Jin" He quite clearly gets the joke he just chose to ignore it "As for why I'm here, I'm here to train and gather some allies from Earths fabled pool of strong fighters. What's a namekian doing here?" "Namekians have some warriors indeed, soon they will be a part of me, otherwise they are weak, and people seem to forget us Namekians can stretch... I was born on this planet, I'm here to destroy it plunge it into madness and sail it through the cosmos" He says rather calmly. Tundra looks down at Bassoon coldly "You're a disgrace. How could you turn your back on your own race so easily? You may be able to one day destroy the planet and sail it through the cosmos to stroke your ego a bit but then what? Were will you be? You'll be a dying namekian on a dying hunk of rock without a person in the universe to care about him. If you so much as try to damage the Ice Jin people I will have no hesitation in killing you but right now you're an innocent confused man whom I have nothing against. Why do you want to take over this hunk of rock what do you have to gain?" He says all this in his same calm voice. "Nothing, nothing at all, but isn't that all the world really boils down too, a whole lot of things going on leading to nothing" He grins at Tundra "But I'll give this planet something they'll talk about for years to come! For millenia to come they will read books about me, tell great tales about the mighty Overlord who took the planet and tried to change the galaxy! The ferocious battles, the stunning conclusion!" Bassoon throws his arms out to the sides "ISN'T THAT WHAT A STORY IS! I'LL GIVE THEM SOMETHING GREAT! I won't live forever but boy will it be something swell, tales they'll tell forever!" He grins wildly! A dark excitement in his eyes! Tundra takes a moment to pause and think. "I already am a story which people have been telling for centuries and will tell for centuries to come the great ice jin to decide which way or race will go. It boils down to me and my actions will be remembered for years to come. I don't feel accomplished. I don't feel swell." He looks down pitifully at Bassoon "I feel lonely. The lonely prince... My story kept me and my brother isolated from the world, kept us training to be the best we could. People are afraid to so much as touch us. Goodness knows why." He pauses to think about what he's saying "What is the point of a grandiose story if all it incites is fear? You won't be loved for millennia, no one will revere you. People will remember you as the man who took over the earth and had no one to leave it to. The man who no-one loved. Is that what you want your story to be? I was born into my story. You can change yours. To something just as grand... but something people will love you for." "You have nothing more that a sad story, love, happiness, that's not my tale, my song is that of an Epic Ballad! I'm not in this to be a hero I'm here to make an impact, the world has grown so tired of the same old thing, the stories are wearing thin, I WILL CREATE A STORY TO SHAKE THE GALAXY! WIN OR LOSE! I will go down in history, myself the people involved will stand among Gods! The worlds will know my name and remember the fear I caused, they will remember the chapters and the poems about the tragedies and battles I created. A story can't be built from a bunch of nice people doing nice things, it is the nature of life to create conflict and change the course of history!" Tundra sighs to himself "My story is one that will go down in the history of ice jins for centuries, I will be remembered whether I like it or not. I'm already a part of history but I plan to make my mark by making the right choice and doing my duty. The ice jins have had their share of galatic emperors and look how well remembered they are. Lord freiza was merely 2 centuries ago he's already being forgotten. Your story will be written, read then thrown away as new stories take it's place." He pauses and considers how to react. "As I said, I plan to make the right choice and doing my duty. If said duty is stopping an up and coming namekian dictator in the interests of the royal family I won't hesitate to put you down though I will feel some twinge of regret killing someone only wishing to be remembered but I'll get over it." He's now glaring intensely at Bassoon his eyes cold and critical. Bassoon smiles "I like you, I'm sure when the time comes you'll make a great arc, Freiza's story was no good, he was a stuck up posh kid who thought he was a tyrant, he lost at his first hurdle, it was cliche. Someday when I am old I'll look at your story, and we'll see how it goes for you, providing it isn't ended by mine that is" Bassoon chuckles then stretches an arm over to a nearby shop keeper grabs his head and pulls him over "You heard all of this! When you go to rest tonight tell your people about the sad icicle and the wanna-be overlord, you're an important piece you lowly civilians" he releases the mans head so he drops to the ground and scurries away. Tundra floats down to the man and helps him up "I apologise for his rudeness sir." He turns back to Bassoon. "Lord Freiza certainly wasn't the most successful monarch in the universe. I'll be sure to keep tabs on your story as well Namekian, if it poses any sort of threat to the well being of the royal family I'm afraid I'll have to interrupt your story mid chapter though." He still has the icy cold expression on his face "Shop keeper" He says to the man he helped up "remember what you heard here today, it may be made into history in the future. Who knows where this story will end, this is merely the beginning of an arc." Bastion emerges in the space between Bassoon and Tundra appearing in a flash of green energy. "i think thats enough i sensed you both and heard most of it" he looks at both of them his expression uncertian "for all your talk of epics and grandiose plans, do you not consider that all of this is a drop of water in the ocean. we are no different you could do so much you could do things people would never beleive you could set a a world ablaze at the oriens belt. what wars and colonies on fire at deaths gate, but all these memories will be lost like tears in the rain" he raises his hand towards the sun allowing a single dragon fly to land on his palm. "The true joys of this life are in the simple things the world of the normal i may be pulled away from it now with what i am but i will still hold these joys to be precious as in the end it is our life and even the stories and epics will be lost to time again" he allows the dragonfly to fly away and as quickly as he arrived he was gone though not far. Bassoon laughs "Hmph you almost got it, right now yes I am a drop of water but soon, I'll be a planet sized meteor hitting the water, I very well might set Orion ablaze, I may cause riots and war but it certainly won't be a tear drop in the rain I'll be the blaze warding the rain away, Joy may very well live in the simple things, but Joy is short and selfish, I will bring a story to everyone." Bassoon starts to leave "I must leave now, the villagers seem to be gathering pitchforks... How petty" "You'll be long since dead before you cause so much as a ripple if you do anything I feel threatens the safety of ice jins." He turns to Bastion. "Well hello there again Bastion Allara are you familiar with the Namekian?" He calmly looks around at the villagers gathering. "You may return to your homes people the source of the upset is leaving. No harm shall befall your village today." People seem confused by the sight of Tundra but somewhat reassured by his calm tone. Bastion stops mid way to his destination and turns towards Tundra. "Oh hey Tundra good to see you out and about. Yeah i know Bassoon we have conversed and battled before he is well i shouldn't really have to explain i think he did a good job explaining it himself. You'll have to forgive my rudeness for trying to cut off quickly i only just happened to stumble into you two." "Hmm, Bassoon... He seems nice enough, though I forsee I may need to bring him down in the future if he takes a step too far, if the need arises I'll do all I have to, even if I don't feel comfortable doing so what must be done will be done... but for now I'll let him live out his story. Yes I'll speak to you later Bastion Allara I was just out scouting the surroundigs. I shall head back to my ship." He begins to float into the air and begins flying towards his ship. A knights training: the tentative first steps "You did pretty good out there i think what you lack is experience, you're in luck however as i am willing to help give you some experience to better harness what you are capable off" he leads them to a deserted area probably used for sparring "so what kind of fighter do you see yourself as?" "I can in-vision myself using all of the triarc, Magic, Physical and Ki... I seek to master all" He replied, standing straight, arms behind his back. "My powers are still hidden to me but they might just be unlocked with all the combined power of all three fighting styles" "physical and ki i can cover as well as the use of weapons and how to adapt attacks however sadly i have no knowledge of magic however when your body spirit and mind are attuned and sharpened like a fine blade i'm sure you'll be ready to seek out magic on your own" he materialises a handgun and a sword they are crystaline and change shape when knight touches them to better suit him "give these a try see if you have an affinity for either style" He takes both weapons, weighing them in his hands then starts performing a style known 'Shadow Boxing' fighting with both, showing great skill and finess with both. Performing perfect combos and learning against himself. Bastion increases the weight of the sword and the gun as well as the force and intensity of the guns reciol they are near impossible to hold alone much less at the same time "you are quite skilled her comes the hard part, these weapons will be near impossible for you to hold and use at your level i want you to train with each and find some way to use them as when you master them at this difficulty there will never be another that you will struggle with" Knight smiles slightly, taking a tighter grip on the weapons, moving around like before but with more effort, showing he was holding back when using the original ones. Sat on a rock not far away is a man in a black cloak, a halo hangs over his head, he speaks with a voice familiar to Bastion "Nice moves but you need to raise your elbow more when you swing and you're treating it as an item, treat it like an extension of your arm... Wait damn!" The figure realizes he spoke out loud and promptly vanishes. "wait was that?.... no it couldnt be" he shakes his head "must be the heat yeah that must be it, anyway not bad you were holding back it seems well jsut means i gotta make it heavier as you wont be getting any stronger if it doesnt tax you" he increases the weight so it is too heavy for him this time Knight drops the blade but struggles to hold the pistol up right, he lifts it up and starts messing around with it, barely able to keep it help properly. While struggling to hold it, part of his tail popped out, showing the strange white monkey fur. "huh a tail, you're a saiyan arent you? or at least part of you. This is good that means you will have tenacity and fighting talent built in but for now master the weapons get used to the weight then have the fun of firing it" he postures him a little better and gets him into a better stance for the weight "this is how you want to be stood with this weight then when it becomes natural you can move more" He grins slightly, lifting the blade and sliding it into the ground. He put his hand around the handle, holding it tightly. "Well, I'm half Saiyan, the other side is a little less... Holy" He laughed slightly, taking a deep breath before he roared out with anger, imagining evil, and himself being beaten. His roar grows loader, he tries lifting both weapons, struggling at first, then lifting them, still struggling to hold them properly and use them. He was able to lift up the pistol and swig it with extreme effort, pushing himself past his natural level, hurting himself in the process, he started to swing both weapons still with extreme effort, still roaring with anger at his sheer weakness. "thats some commitment you got going there dont overdo it" afterwards he patches him up "dont forget there is no shame in being weak as that is the first foothold on the path to power the way to be strong" over the next few months he trains him intensly with a combination of excersises and activities designed to strengthen him its brutal but in the end he can weild the weapons and fire the guns like it was second nature to him as well as gaining the intelligence to strategise in a fight and use the moves bastion taught him to their full advantage "excellent it took time but you have progressed greatly i take pride in saying you passed my first stage of training now all that is left is for you to have weapons of your own as mine are not made for you they are made for training, rest up for later we go to the city where we can get something made specially consider it my gift to you for passing" He nodded , "I think a normal great sword and revolver would do me, just leave me to myself afterwards, let me... Improve them, make them mine" He smiled, taking off his backpack and laying out on the ground, getting out a sleeping bag and unraveling it, "I'll see you in the morning, Sensei" He got in his sleeping bag, lying to the side, hiding his face from his sensei, hiding the tears that ran down his face as he attempted sleep. Bastion muses to himself "he really has come a long way much further than most i have seen use this method, but something seems to be eating at him well i suppose i will put my faith in him i have taught him the best i can so now its up to him to see what door open" he lays down and goes to sleep Knight awoke early, beginning with push ups, performing them with only his finger and thumb to hold himself up while his other hand was behind his back. Bastion peaks round from behind a hill where sizzling can be heard "there is such a thing as down time you know kid, dont get me wrong i admire your dedication but you could at least wait till you've eaten" he can be seen flipping something "its bell peppers and beef today i figured you could use something hearty after all that training we have been through" Knight jumped up from his push ups, doing a front flip and lands on his feet. "If I don't keep up my training then I will never be strong enough" He slowly walked over to Bastion, "Sensei, do you know other Saiyans?" He asked, sitting on a boulder. "i understand the logic there, however taking a 30 minute break to have some food will mean you train more effectively for those next few hours. Rest is as important as training as well your body needs to repair, but regardless grubs up" he dishes up the bell peppers and beef seeming to put a lot more beef on knights plate "yeah i have met a few sadly though they are no longer with us except one i do beleive uh what was his name? Gokan i think. I know there are quite a few half breeds saiyans and maybe a few rare pure breeds scattered about but i havent met all that many" He quickly devoured the plate of food, "Hmm" He stood up slowly, "I said before I am half Saiyan, the other side I don't know" "... saiyans their appetite and lack of table manners never ceases to amuse me, anyway before we go into town to get your weapons we'll start with the morning exercises with the blade i expect at least 1000 swings after that want 50 consecutive double shots from the pistol all hitting the same target it will be a moving one today with a few dodges programmed in after that we shall go in search of weapons" while still eating his wings form a human figure only crystaline armed with the same sword as knight "i'll be observing your techniques and adaptability" He nodded, taking up both training weapons, swinging them and firing before locating the target. He held out the pistol and fired 6 times, each double shots, hitting the target, he repeated it another 42 times before he swung the sword around the last 300 times, ending it with the last 2 double shots, he dropped both weapons on the ground, "These are getting easy Sensei" "good that means you're improving, the point of the weight is to give you some speed and agility and a little strength and endurance to go with it. Right now you have the combat basics down and the techniques learnt" the figure disperses it had managed to catch knight a few times in combat when it threw out moves he didnt expect Bastion throws him a towel. "next step is to get you your own weapons and let you develop those skills in actual combat as i can only teach what i know. You on the otherhand can learn many new things from combat experience" he leads knight towards the path t the village "cause sadly at my level you wouldnt gain anything from combat with me but i have a few ideas of people who can help you out a bit" "Fighting opponents at my strength would help for a warm up but not for training, to better ones self one must defeat ones self" He states as they walk into the Village. "a strong body houses a strong mind which frees a strong spirit, thats what i hope you can get out of it. Sometimes ourselves are not something we can always beat sometimes acceptance is just as powerful beleive me i know accepting my human and android side let me become as i am today however i am well aware that everyone is different" he leads him to a weaponsmith by the name of Castel "castel here is an unusual weaponsmith he talks to you about what you want then gets a feel for your ki and fighting energy and from that crafts weapons he feel that would better be an extension of your body" Knight nods, "Mind if I talk to him privatly for a moment, my weapon I kinda want it to be a surprise" "no problem Castel tends to prefer it like that anyway so his work isnt hampered by others i'll wait till you return" he props himself against the wall bying an ice cream from a passing vendor as he waits. Knight walks out with what appears to be a great sword and a revolver on him, he slowly walks over to Bastion, "I'm all set" "ah good looks like i made the right choice in weapons to train with i see Castel works as efficiently as always" he takes Knight into the air "i was informed of a faction that may better help to serve your training and purpose its known as novissimis order apparently they heard about our training and offered the opportunity to join." Haven't you got eyes in your head? Ryuko was walking down Carrot Village, or rather inbetween a few abandoned buildings, a man with a gun came out from the corner of a building and pointed his gun at her. "Hands in the air!" The man said, Ryuko didn't put her arms into the air though, she just stood there and looked at him with a cold stare. "I said hands in the air! You stupid bitch!" The man shouted, although not too loudly so he wouldn't alert any others in the area. "Why should i listen to you?" Ryuko said and stared at the man until an invisible wave of ki threw the man across town at massively hypersonic speeds, she then continued to walk down the town. The Second Reconnaissance Mystral arrives at the location where the recon should take place, accompanied by her daughter, Miri. K is leaning against a wall still in his duster shroud and mask no one seems to be paying him that much attention, almost like they see him but dont want to register him. "Ah good you are here, i shall waste no time then. The information you recovered last time has lead me to discover a large faction of Neo red ribbon opperatives" he gives 2 access cards and a basic uniform "i wish for you to infiltrate this group and find out all you can, keep hostilities to a minimum unless the situation calls for it" "Alright. Where are we headed?" Mystral asks. "behind the stall is a code locked back door if you use those cards you should be fine there is a changing area after the door so its advisable you change swiftly these people dont like to draw attention to themselves so they change when they enter and leave." Miri simply puts on her hood, nodding and walking for the door. "That was my daughter. While not very talkative, she's intelligent and she will easily be able to operate any computer-related utilities." He puts on his mask, and says "Now time to head off for the mission." He then walks towards the door, unlocking the door and catching up to Miri. "there are no specific targets right now but if you find any information that could be used to understand the weapons programs they are investing in try and store whatever you can" as they enter there is a wash station and changing stalls it seems to be empty but the sounds of others a bit further down can be clearly heard. Mystral, followed by Miri, both enter the changing stalls, looking for any other rooms they could search. from the changing stalls there is a long singular corridor with a card locked door at the other end, when looking around large metal seal off doors are placed at intervals along the ceiling. They pose no threat to you guys but it could be assumed that a normal human would be trapped indefinately between them, the voices are coming from that door. "The door at the end of the corridor?" Mystral whispers, asking Miri if they should go through there. Miri simply nods and follows the corridor to open the door at the end with her keycard. Through the corridor are 2 off branches that appear to be a security station and a break room, the voices seem to be the gaurds idly chatting they arent wearing the uniform but have the same access cards. The corridor seems to move sloping downwards there seems to be an abundance of wires and protective enviromental covering on the walls meaning it seems purposely cold. as they proceed down there is a lift shaft with 3 accessable floors all moving downwards. "Hmm..." Mystral looks back at the corridor to see the security station and break room branches, before telling Miri "I'll go inspect the corridor. You go down the elevator, signal me if anything's wrong." Miri nods once more, before stepping into the elevator and going down by 1 floor. Mystral heads off to the break room, his appearance was a bit hazy as it seemed like half his body was faded into a slight mist, and parts of his body don't even appear solidly visible - as if his body was made of glass or other see-through materials. His power level was almost undetectable, as well. He walks into the break room, looking around for any of the people that work for the faction. There is a single individual in the break room back to the door talking on a radio, although the uniforms are pretty concealing of figure you'd guess from the pitch of voice slight curves and the presence of perfume that it was female she seems to be doing a status report "ok sector 3 is still unmanned uh i think the 2 new guys just came in i'll check with security afterwards" Mystral decides to stop hiding his energy signature and reforms most of the mist back into his body, before approaching the female and saying, "I'm one of the 2 people that got sent in here. Care to show me the way towards my post?" Meanwhile, Miri steps out of the elevator, looking around for any other rooms or places where she can gather intel. The woman turns around hastily "oh right one of them is here, i'll direct them to clearance and get back on duty" she hangs up and looks Mystral over "so you the guy they sent from R&D for the stability tests?" The floor Miri entered appears to be a weapons testing facility there are the sounds of high amounts of energy being discharged and there is a hint of mana in the air but it feels different to what it normally is. "Yes... Of course..." Mystral replies to the woman. "Have you seen any of the other people working around this area?" Miri inspects the floor and thinks, "Mana?... I've sensed Mana before, but there seems to be some oddity in this mana source..." She attempts to track down the trail of Mana and find the source, by slowly walking towards it. She checks his pass "well normally here remains pretty quiet appart from the security staff we have testing on floor one our own R&D floor 2 and the experimental location floor 3 i am not sure what clearance you have but i am aware R&D are moving into a research phase, so go to that lift and go to floor 3 if your clearance doesnt pass then return to me and i'll see what hte problem may be" she smiles and sends Mystral on his way The source of mana is the furthest room it has a key card lock 2 security guards and safety clothing there the mana has become quite intense, where as it would normally be fuelled by magic this feels different like its source is changed. "I see." Mystral heads off to the elevator, thinking "Maybe now I'll actually find some clues, before taking out his keycard and stepping in and picking the third floor from the elevator. At that time, Miri approaches the guards, showing her ID Card before telling the guards, "They sent me here to go to this room. Do I have clearance to enter?" As soon as the lift opens Mystral is met by a very large reinforced door with a keycard reader on it looks to be made to withstand attacks from super humans there seem to be no guards and he cannot hear anything through the door The guard points to the card reader "scan in there you must be the R&D personel i thought you were coming later" he frowns "then again they are always changing schedules and not telling us anything" Miri and Mystral both decide to quietly follow along, so they both slotted in their keycards on both floors, respectively. Both doors open but in Mystrals case there is a spark almost like it wasnt supposed to be able to do that in Miris door there is a decontamination section and safety clothing the guards insist she wear beyond there she can see a very bright glow and what faintly sounds like screams Mystrals opens up into a wide open space filled with what appear to be earth military forces there are several maps and plans spread out and it seems everyone is gathered in the centre as some sort of speech is being delivered. "This seems fun." Mystral thinks before attempting to blend in to the crowd and listen to the speech. Likewise, Miri puts on the safety clothing before approaching further into the room. "Screams?..." She thinks, though trying to maintain a blank expressions on her face. As she enters the door, she arrives at an automated decontamination chamber after going through a standard decon procedure she is let into the main room it appears to be an observation deck and from her position she can a huge machine that appears to be split into 4 segments all seem to be condensing mana into a single point. Miri thinks, "This is intriguing..." He then turns to one of the workers and asks them, "Where is the mana supply linked to the machine coming from?" The worker points up to the roof their is a trio of women held their in strange devices from their horns and skin tone you would guess them to be demons they are horrifically thin and their eyes appear glassy each time a surge charges they let out a scream as the mana is forcibly drained from them. "Cruel..." Miri thinks, before asking once more, "When will the procedure be over?" "when the commander tells us to stop testing sadly it seems these 3 won't last that long at this rate" people start moving around "preparing for test firing all outputs stable and cross wave patterns are green" Miri was probably irritated at that point that she wanted to free the 3 people, though she tries to control herself and waits for the beam to blast. She struggles not to cause a ruckus, and stares at the machine with her heart pumping fast. "there is one large pulse as all 3 women let out a unified scream 2 going silent their bodies seeminingly breaking apart and turning to dust as the last of their life mana was drained one remains looking to be barely clinging to life. The machine glows each point concentrating different forms of mana into one sphere and then firing a brilliant blue arch of power strong enough to level a planet, though this may not be much in comparison to some other beings, in human terms this is godlike ability. Miri was gritting her teeth in anger, and clenching her fists, before she couldn't take it any longer and springs up and starts flying towards the last woman alive, breaking through any obstacles or machinery that were in her way towards the top. She stops at the top and places her hand on the last living woman before closing her eyes, and whispering "Water Element... Healing Tier V..." She opens her eyes, she smashes the machine behind her and grasps onto the woman. She asks "Are you okay?..." she is completely out of it, you would assume she is still in shock from the prolonged out of pain she endured it would take a while for her to come round, alarms are begining to sound and gaurds are trying to get to her but the machine Miri destroyed becomes unstable as reserves of mana are being rapidly and uncontrolably forced into a conduit. "Unconcious?" Miri thinks before deciding to carry her on her back and escape the area the way she came, she ripped off the safety clothing and began running, she materializes her giant cannon in her left hand while carrying the woman over her shoulder and hanging on to her with her right hand. Miri would simply shoot any doors in the way open, and simply bash any guards stopping her out of the way. Back at Mystral's area, slight rumbling can be felt due to Miri's thrashing. Mystral smirks, thinking "So Miri's already switched to offense... I should stick around a little bit longer..." The man in the center is a relatively normal looking man in a suit he speaks quickly and to the point "now gentleman as you know our previous base of operations was compromised with the destruction of ginger town, i have also been informed that our former chief of research Dr Kelion is not dead and is in fact attempting to infiltrate our organisation." he brings up a holographic display "this is the flux mana Canon it is capable of drawing off of life mana and convert it into an explosive force, this is capable of rendering planets to dust as i am sure you are aware the governments of the world would pay handsomely to keep this weapon turned away from them" "Kelion?... He must be talking about K, the client..." Mystral thinks, before continuing to listen. As he does, faint rumbling momentarily can be felt at a few times, again caused by Miri's thrashing. Some people are getting wary of the rumbling the man dismisses it as testing "now finally our invasion plan, you are all aware of the arc generator" the image on the screen changes to something similar to the blueprint Mystral possesses "we humans are weak, and there are many strong monstrous like beings in our world now this is arc generator is designed to infuse a person with mana and enhance them so we have an army to face them" at this point there is an explosion caused by Miri and alarms begin to sound. "The Magiscience Arc Generator, eh..." Mystral thinks, recalling the blueprint he got. And soon after he hears the alarm, he smirks before thinking, "Miri's probably running towards the exit..." He continues to stay silent and blend in with the others. "damn it we have an intruder, this is not a drill all hands emergancy stations" as he commands this people start moving around to set up defenses and countermeasures the sounds of rooms sealing and heavy metal impacting the floor is evident. Mystral smirks, before compromising his own identity by faintly saying "Hakuryuu no..." a yellow flash appears and the floor around him forms a yellow ring aura of mana, which ascends up and envelops Mystral in Mana, before it quickly changes shape to his Avatar, Incarnation of the White Dragon. "... Keshin." He finishes. He looks at the man showing the 'lecture' about the Faction's plan, before saying "I suggest you show me the way to the Magiscience Arc Generator, unless you want to do it the hard way." He smirks, before he materializes two of his Magic Staves. "... Since I'm willing to do it the hard way." His avatar roars and further continues making the area tremble in a slight earthquake. The man turns briefly looking shocked "You must be the rat, damn to think i would be caught off guard so easily" he holds out his arms looking rather full of himself "if you want the generator you'll have to go through me" "So... The hard way it is, then." Mystral says smirking, excited due to the fact that he finally gets to stop going after the people involved in his family and being able to fight and stretch out his muscles; he almost seems to forget that he's in a mission due to the nostalgic feeling he is having. Nonetheless, he begins powering up. his magic appears to be fluctuating and seems harder to focus the man seems to be stood confidently after pressing a button on his wrist "come on then magic man show me what you got" "Oh?" Mystral feels the disturbance in his magic flow, but shrugs it off, saying "Whatever, this handicap is gonna be interesting." He wedges the wooden poles of his staves into the floor, leaving a permanent dent in the floor, before channeling his mana into the staffs, and forming a black sphere of energy, before he launches it at the ground right infront of the man, but not at him. That blast formed a giant ring around the man, triggering Dark Element Gravity Magic, Level 5. "hmm gravity manipulation? activating temporal shift" he presses a button on his wrist cuff and punches the floor the ring shatters the mana seems to shred the man looks genuinely surprised "huh what do you know it works" "Negated? Alright then, let's try again." He takes the staves out of the ground, and crosses them and creates an electrical current, before uncrossing them and sending out 5 bolts of electricity at the man; which is Ball Thunder, Level 5. "thunder uh lets see defense code x259" as he imputs the code a baton is ejected from his belt holster it attracts the lightning and stores it as the man catches it "huh i didn't know it could do that" he rushes at Mystral with the baton and swings naturally he misses but an after shot of electrically charged anti-mana strike Mystrals form causing his mana to go unstable and a bit out of control. Mystral backs off, before saying "You're a troublesome one, aren't you? Whatever." He decides to put away his staves, before materializing his signature polearm, and saying, "Let's step it up a notch. This isn't even a small amount of my power." As he says so, his Avatar roars causing another small earthquake, before he envelops his sword in mana and dashes towards the man, he attempts to cut him apart as he says "Elemental Fury!" The man is clearly in a panic now presses all the buttons available he attempts to parry the polearm he negates the magic but fails to parry well so ends up with a polearm through the shoulder he is not a warrior he immedaitely loses his combat stance when struck. "The Arc Generator. Now." Mystral says with piercing eyes at the man, expecting him to give up at this point and comply. "you think i-i would give up something like that to you" he pushes a button on his palm the mana stored from the negations flares out "if i cant have it nobody can and if i die the plans die with me" he laughs hysterically as the man knows he faces his own death he pulls Mystral close beating the pain of the polearm moving deeper "you will be the first to fall, this will be the human first step to victory against you freaks" the mana creates an explosion contained in gravity the mans body is completely eradicated along with the generator he way wearing under his suit Mystral does take considerable damage due to the power of mana absorbed but nothing he couldnt survive. Mystral seems to attain a few rips in his costume in the process of the explosion, but his body mostly remains physically stable. He disperses his Avatar, and then smirks, saying "Oh well, that was a wasted effort... Looks like we'll just need to remake the Generator from the blueprint I have." He looks at the elevator he came in from, before rushing forward, polearm in-hand for any of the soldiers that get in his way. lets just say after seeing mystral turn into his avatar and a battle of magic and anti magic yeah no one is getting in his way in fact they seem to be making the extra effort to stay out of it. the lift isnt moving cause of the alarms but its not like people can fly in this world. Mystral breaks open the elevator doors and flies into the elevator shaft to go back the original way they came in. He busts open the door making a run for it, looking around to see if he can meet Miri. There are many sealed metal blast doors between them i will assume miri came out at this time there is nobody on the entrance floor besides the security personelle who are stuck behind the lockdown Miri through one of the doors, running with the woman still on her shoulder. He looks left and notices Mystral. "Dad?..." "I've gathered enough intel, so let's run back to the exit." Mystral says, before following up by saying "I'd ask who that woman is that you're carrying, but let's focus on running." He begins to run towards the exit, his polearm still in-hand, bashing through any of the security guards in his way. Miri follows up to Mystral, and blasts any doors open with her cannon along the way. K is waiting round the corner watching the events unfold on a device on his wrist "ah good you both made it" "Yeah... And I managed to fight one of them along the way." Mystral says, still retaining a smirk as it felt nostalgic for him. Miri rests the unconcious woman against the wall, before turning to K and saying, "What if discovered is... A device that was used to store a person's mana into it after draining the mana and life source from a person... There were three of them, and this woman right here is one of the victims..." "A device to store mana, eh..." Mystral says. "There was this guy teaching the functions of their machines, he mentioned a Mana Flux Cannon. He said that it draws a person's life mana from them to condense it into a blast capable of leveling entire planets." He then takes out the blueprint he got from K from the last mission. "And this is the blueprint to the Magiscience Arc Generator. From what I've heard, it infuses a person with mana and enhances their abilities. I couldn't really recover the original, as... Well... The person I was facing was foolish enough to suicide-bomb himself while fighting me. That didn't do much at all." K walks to them "consider it from a normal humans perspective people with powers like yours are monstrous to them you could do what they could never imagine, if he could even cause a scratch on you it would be akin to a miracle" he goes over to the woman checks her over "hmm she seems stable but i don't know anything of mana recuperation so i must leave her to your mercy there. it appears as though my fears are correct they are making anti planetery weapons and anti super powered arsenals for soldiers" "Mana recuperation?..." Miri mumbled, before walking over to the woman, before kneeling down and placing her hand onto the woman's shoulder, before transferring some of her mana to the woman's body. "This should be enough..." The woman wakes up in both shock and confusion her body still serverely malnourished so she can't move very well K gives Miri and Mystral their payments "i may be in contact again they know i am still alive now so i must plan my moves carefully from here on you dealt them a great blow taking out their canon and one of thier leaders but like cockroaches these groups are hard to kill" "Personally, I think this was one of the funner recon missions I've had. Sure brought back some nostalgic feelings." Mystral smiles, taking the reward before turning back and leaving. "Let's go, Miri." "Yeah..." Miri said, looking towards Mystral, before looking at the woman that's finally conscious and smiles at her. Miri stands up and follows along her father.